A Peek Into Our Lives: A Drabble Series
by Luna Cat Kitty
Summary: Companion drabble series to my modern AU fic - A Day in the Life of Us. You dont have to read it to get the idea though. : Sokka gets bored in math and starts to text Zuko, but the teacher gets his phone. Summary sucks... :/ Rated T just to be safe. :3


**A/N: Hey peoples. Thanks for dropping by. Just a drabble I randomly wrote. This is a companion drabble series on my modern AU fic A Day in the Life of Us. You dont have to read it to get whats going on though. So dont wory. Ok so dont chew my head off because I killed the Pythagorean Therorem. Simplest high-school thing I could think of. Also see if you can tell what the message was that Sokka typed for Hahn. :3 Dont worry, math wont be the main subject. xD**

**Well. I hope you enjoy. Dont forget to R&R. :D**

* * *

Sokka sat in his second hour listening to the teacher drone on about the Pythagorean Theorem. Sokka didn't care much for it. Why would he use it? And why was it a theory? Sokka than raised his hand. The teacher called on him.

"So the Pythagorean Theorem… Why is it called a theorem?" Sokka grinned at his remark. The entire class burst out laughing.

"Well than Mr. Waters. I wasn't going to give homework today but I have now changed my mind." The teacher smirked as evilly as she could without being fired. The class glared at Sokka.

"Gee thanks." Hahn sarcastically said and smacked Sokka across the head, he than continued to text on his phone.

Sokka didn't think that was such a bad idea. Sokka got his phone out and proceeded to text Zuko.

'_Hey, Zuko. You there?' _Sokka waited for his reply. He made sure that the teacher didn't see him, his phone than vibrated.

'_What, Sokka. I'm busy.'_

'_Need help with that one math thing that starts with a P.'_ Sokka texted.

'_You mean the Pythagorean Theorem.'_

'_Yeah. How do you do it?' _Sokka replied.

'_Are you that stupid? a__2__ + b__2__ = c__2__.'_

'_Explain.'_

'_That's the formula you idiot.'_

'_Oh… Explain'_

'_a can be a number and b can be a number. You square those than you add them. You get the hypotenuse. Problem solved.'_

'_What's a hypo-whatever?'_

'_c, you idiot.'_

'_Oh ok. Now how do you square it?'_

'_Are you serious!?'_

'_Yeah, pretty much. Wait a sec. Teacher.' _The teacher walked by Sokka. He looked like he was hard at work on his homework. The teacher than made her way back to her desk. _'All clear. How do you square?'_

'_Why do I even bother? Any number with the number above it says how many times you multiply it by itself.'_

'_Explain.'_

'_ARGH!!! 5__2__ = 5 x 5 = 25!!! So 5__2__ = 25!'_

'_Oh. So 4__2__ + 8__2__ would turn to 16 + 64. Right?'_

'_Yup.'_

'_So c would be 80?'_

'_Yup.'_

'_Ok. So what about 5__2__ + b__2__ = 3__2__?'_

'_Do the same thing but subtract.'_

'_Ok. So now what?'_

'_Do your stuff.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Don't start.'_

'_Why?'_

'…'

'_Why?'_

'_Die a slow and painful death.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because I say so.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because if you don't I'll upload embarrassing photos of you on the school site and blog.'_

'_Works for me!'_

'_Than stop texting me.'_

'_ZOMG Purple Unicorns!'_

'_Sokka…'_

'_Yes-a?'_

'_Quit it.'_

'_Why?'_

'_ARGH!'_

'_Please don't upload any pictures.'_

'_Just a sec. Teacher.'_

Sokka started to work on his homework. It wasn't that hard he thought a lot easier than other stuff that they shove down your throat.

'_I'm back. How far are you?'_

'_Almost done.'_

'_Good. Still have a good twenty minutes.'_

'_Done, now what?'_

'_Don't know.'_

'_Study Hall boring?'_

'_Depends.'_

'_So?'_

'_Just a sec.'_

Sokka waited for Zuko's reply.

'_Sent you a video. Don't look at it now. Too loud.'_

'_What's it about?'_

'_A guy with cats. It's hilarious.'_

"Sokka Waters! How dare you text in my class!" The teacher now stood over Sokka's desk. She had her hand extended, motioning for Sokka to give her his phone.

"I uh was using it for a calculator." Sokka said uneasily. The teacher didn't buy it.

"You too Hahn!" The teacher glared at the two teens.

Sokka and Hahn gave her their phones.

"You suck." Hahn glared at the teacher.

"Nature doesn't suck, it blows." The teacher retorted, she than walked away.

Sokka silently snorted into his math book.

"Thanks Sokka. Now I have to do work." Hahn smacked Sokka across the head again.

Sokka than typed in 7734206 in his calculator, pressed the equals sign and held it upside down for Hahn to see.

"That's it Waters your dead!" Hahn then lunged for Sokka's neck. Sokka leaned over his desk as Hahn tried to grab him.

"HAHN! So having your cell phone confiscated leads you to attack other students!?" The teacher was now standing over Hahn's desk.

Zuko walked into the room at that time.

The teacher than turned to Zuko. "Yes Mr. Agni? How may I help you?"

"Yeah, Sokka forgot his calculator at my place yesterday and I just realized I had it. I have permission to come down and give it to him. Also his phone has a calculator so he might have used that." Zuko smiled his as Sokka calls it 'Suck Up' smile. Miraculously it worked.

"Of course Mr. Agni." The teacher said sweetly. Sokka knew she was sucking up because Zuko's grandpa was one of the richest people in the tri-county area. She than turned to Sokka. "Mr. Waters, next time you don't have a calculator, ask for one. This is your only warning." She than turned to Zuko. "Mr. Agni, would you be a dear and get Mr. Waters' cell phone and give it to him?" She went to scolding Hahn for attacking another student.

Zuko walked to the desk and dug out Sokka's phone. He than turned to Sokka pointing to his phone and mouthed the words 'You owe me'. Zuko than walked over to Sokka and gave him the phone and calculator. Zuko than said good bye to the teacher and walked out of the room.

Sokka breathed a sigh of relief. He thought of it as a private victory. He got his phone back and Hahn is going to be in ISS for two days.

Life is sweet.


End file.
